


She Walks in Beauty

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen becomes the best seamstress in Camelot for Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Walks in Beauty

When Gwen had first been assigned to be Morgana’s servant she hadn’t been the best seamstress in Camelot.

Actually, she had been among its worst. Having a father who spent most of his days pounding metal into usable shapes, swords and armor, scythes and knives meant that her only parent didn’t know how use the delicate shapes of the needles and the even more fragile threads.

It took her seeing Morgana for the first time. And being overwhelmed by her beauty, her kindness, her strength and the realization that what she wore did not suit her. It made Gwen determined to hone her skills so she could clothe her mistress in the most delicate and finest of fabrics.

And Morgana, oh, Gwen fell in even more in love with her, when she took her first offered creations. Those first enthusiastic attempts that were riddled with mistakes that even an untutored eye could see. She wore them with grace and dignity. Holding her head up and making those simple first creations, extraordinary.

Gwen had grown dizzy with joy just to see her.

It filled her with determination to make everyone see Morgana like she did. This beautiful person, this amazing, caring young woman, deserved the best of everything she could offer. Whether it be dresses, or her loyal service.

And so her skills developed, unfolded and grew, driven by her feelings for Morgana.

Until her lady walked in dresses so fine, they trailed the air with the lightness of a breath. They caught the eye, they showed to all of Camelot, to every visitor to the castle, all of Gwen’s love.

End.


End file.
